outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiruzen Sarutobi
Summary Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Third Hokage of Konohagakure and one of the most esteemed shinobi of his time. Renowned for his mastery of all five elemental releases and his prodigious chakra reserves even in his autumn years, he earned the epithet "The Professor" for his in-depth knowledge of all of the Leaf's techniques as well as the title "The God of Shinobi", for being arguably the strongest shinobi of his generation. He was also known for being the teacher of the legendary Sannin, but he remained a source of inspiration and guidance to all within Konoha's borders even after retiring from active duty on the front lines. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Hiruzen Sarutobi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 69 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Ninja, Hokage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Staff Wielder and Shuriken User, Stealth Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Duplication, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, BFR, and Sealing via Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of other living beings through their chakra signatures), Can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Can adhere to walls or walk on water | Regeneration (High-Mid, likely Mid-High scaling from Deidara) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) when summoned through the Impure World Reincarnation Technique Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was said to be the strongest Hokage in Konoha's history at the time of his death which would include Hashirama) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Orochimaru) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi Continent Class, far higher in his prime. Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: High (Even being weakened due to his age and without fighting or training for many years, he could hold a fight against Edo Hashirama, Edo Tobirama, and Orochimaru, but was notably exhausted even while being as conservative as possible with his chakra), Unlimited while being summoned through the Impure World Reincarnation Technique Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozen meters with shuriken and Adamantine Staff. Several hundred meters with ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, Explosive Tags, and other standard ninja tools. Can summon his partner, Monkey King Enma, to utilize as an adamantine staff Intelligence: Hailed as a genius from an early age, Hiruzen was known by his epithet "The Professor" due to his extensive knowledge of every technique ever developed in the Leaf village and his mastery over all five elemental natures, being able to match every elemental technique utilized by a Rinnegan wielder like Obito Uchiha. Being able to utilize virtually any ninjutsu technique with the minimum amount of chakra necessary to generate the greatest effect, he was able to take on multiple Kage-level opponents at once despite his waning chakra reserves. Hiruzen was also extremely skilled at both Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, being able to battle Orochimaru, the First Hokage, and the Second Hokage in hand-to-hand and armed combat at once and wielding numerous shuriken and the Adamantine Staff with great dexterity. His skill and power were such that he was considered indomitable in his prime, with even other powerful shinobi like Orochimaru not daring to challenge him. Weaknesses: Due to his old age, both his physical stamina and chakra reserves were lacking compared to his earlier years. Has been repeatedly accused of being too soft and forgiving, which allowed Orochimaru to escape and eventually force Hiruzen to sacrifice himself to stop the rogue Sannin. | Abilities and weapons that disrupt ninjutsu like the Truth-Seeking Balls can break apart Hiruzen's form and prevent him from regenerating Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Ninjas Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifting Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:High 6-A